I Dream of Another World
by he-be-forgot
Summary: Endymion watched the world he knew die and disappear in front of him, the Silver Millennium had been wiped from history. He's been wandering the world for the past 400 years watching people grow and die while he remained the same. He's now back in Japan where he encounters someone that shares the same face as the princess of the moon only the two couldn't be more different.
1. Prologue

**This story will be loosely based off the Korean Drama, My Love From Another Star. The similarities I used were Endymion living on Earth for a very long time and Serena is a big star, they are neighbors, but I may subconsciously use more.I hope you enjoy it and here we go!**

* * *

Queen Serenity breathed heavily as she struggled to stand. She looked upon the rocky terrain that was once the center of peace and tranquility, now it was wrecked and destroyed when the war finally hit the moon. The kingdoms that were a part of the Silver Alliance perished when her forces grew stronger beginning with the outer kingdoms and slowly moving inwards before Earth fell as well and now her beloved moon. The queen walked and saw the bodies of many of her loved ones, soldiers, even the enemy, but they were not who she was looking for. Serenity felt her heart wrench in pain, slowly walking towards her daughter.

"Serenity." The queen brushed her blonde hair back to see her peaceful expression, she didn't notice the tears falling until they fell upon her daughter's face. She took in the blood from her abdomen from the sword Queen Beryl had intended for her daughter's fiancée, but she jumped in front of him instead. The queen gently placed her daughter's head down when she felt a small sense of life. She allowed her powers to guide her and there near one of the destroyed towers lay Prince Endymion. Serenity ran to him, feeling a weak heartbeat. He was alive and maybe just maybe she could give at least one person a full happy life. Using a touch of her remaining power left, she began to heal him.

Endymion opened his eyes when he felt warmth and opened his eyes to see the queen with a glowing hand against his heart. When she saw his eyes open, Serenity gave him a sad smile.

"I'm glad you're alive, I'm afraid you are the only one that survived the siege." Serenity explained to him and helped him to his feet.

"But Beryl…"

"Has been taken care of, I never want you to worry about her ever again." She caressed his cheek and gave him a sad smile as she took in the sight of Earth, the remaining survivors from the other planets were transported to Earth, and maybe they could have a second chance too.

Endymion looked at the queen with confusion wit, "I don't understand. What about the war?"

"I'm finishing it tonight." The queen abruptly walked towards one of the only towers still standing. Endymion followed her up the stairs and in the chamber he saw only a mirror and what looked like Pluto's staff.

"You deserve a second chance, they all do. My daughter and everyone that sacrificed themselves for the kingdom deserve a second chance at life and maybe that's why Pluto left her staff when she too ran to battle." Queen Serenity took the top part of the staff off and threw it in the mirror and a portal formed, "With my last remaining power from the silver crystal, I can rewrite their memories and the last moments of history so at least the survivors will not be plagued with such terrible memories."

Endymion looked at her in shock. He was the reason her daughter was dead and she still wanted him to live a full life. What life did he have without his family, friends who lost their souls and got themselves killed and without the love of his life? How much would change?

Queen Serenity knew his thoughts and stopped right in front of him, "I do not blame you for my daughter, but I do want you and everyone to have a happier life without war. It's the right thing to do even if I die trying to get it."

"Queen Serenity…" He began, but she silenced him when her gaze was full of tears that had not fallen, she touched his face, "I owe you a good life." Then in a flash the prince disappeared.

Endymion was alone, completely and utterly alone. He opened his eyes to see the burnt grass of Earth instead of the rocky terrain of the moon. As Endymion struggled to stand up, he looked upon the ruins of his castle. Endymion looked up at the moon to see one last blast of light knew that Queen Serenity had done it. The light spread throughout the universe and headed towards Earth, he stood still and felt the warmth come across him. He opened his eyes to see a different kind of Earth, the golden palace of his ancestors was gone. The crystal temple where Helios kept the golden crystal disappeared once the light came. Everything he knew was gone, Queen Serenity had said so. The survivors had new memories of life on Earth, the silver millennium had been erased from history.

Endymion knew nothing anymore. The Earth that once his home was now gone. The servants now call themselves king, no one recognized him as their future ruler. He walked back to where his palace once stood only to see a village in its place. It was as if these last few years of the war never existed.

"Excuse me, lad are you okay?" He looked up from his haze to see one of his mother's former advisors staring up at him. She was an elderly woman, who seemed to have survived the siege; he would have hugged her until he saw the unrecognizable look in her eyes.

"I am alright, I have a lot on my mind." Endymion smiled falsely as the old woman smiled sadly, "I've never seen you in this part of the land, need a place to stay?"

"I would like that very much." Endymion said, grateful despite her lost memories, a part of her still remembered him.

Queen Serenity let him keep his memories, but what he discovered later on, she even let him keep his body as well. The survivors without their memories lived shorter lives. Lady Agatha, his mother's advisor, died in her sleep ten years after his arrival upon new Earth. After a couple decades more, he realized he did not age. During the silver millennium, the life span throughout the entire galaxy was a couple hundred or more due to advanced medicine and science, but this was not the case anymore. Endymion once more watched death consume the people he had grown to care about, yet he did not age a day. He wished to die amongst his people, but this new species of Earthlings looked suspiciously at his ageless face. Then something called the witch hunt began so Endymion fled on a ship that took him south, where Lord Jadeite used to reside.

Every couple years he left to another country as they were called now, another kingdom. Centuries had passed and Endymion took on new alias, Endymion was too odd of a name he had discovered early on. He became John, Jason, Marcus, Robert, Brendon and a couple other ones he could not remember. Endymion wanted to keep his mind sharp about the world and discovered college. Endymion watched the world around him change from agriculture to industry, small houses to skyscrapers. The world slowly built up, with technology being invented, wars fought. It had now been 465 years since he had been living on new Earth and he finally saw her face again.


	2. I Saw You Again

Endymion stepped off the plane to arrive in Japan. The last time he had been here, the emperor was still fighting off the missionaries from Europe. Endymion or his new alias, Darien Shields, was going to be a professor at the University of Tokyo. He waited for his friend at the airport to hand him, Landon Steven's death certificate. He smiled at his friend at the baggage claim who waited with his papers all ready.

"Kunzite." His friend looked at him with his own small smile.

"Back in Japan, how was America? And it's Michael." Kunzite shook his hand and began to lead him to his car.

Endymion stared at him incredulously, "_Michael_?"

Kunzite shrugged in response, "No one is named after a rock in this century _Darien_." Endymion rolled his eyes and looked up at the nice building when the car stopped.

"An apartment was all I could get you, I heard some of the rich and elite live here." Kunzite handed him his papers, "And your death certificate, helicopter accident very creative."

"I'm getting too old to become any more creative than that." Endymion replied, putting the papers in his pocket.

"Have you seen any of the other guys?" Kunzite asked quietly, Endymion glanced at his friend shaking his head.

"The only one I saw besides you was Zoicite, but that was a long time ago…we were different."

Kunzite shook his head, "I haven't seen Nephrite since he left for the 'new world' and Jadeite he becomes big news once in a while then he disappears."

"You can't blame Nephrite, where the United States is now was once his home." Endymion patted his friend's back and forced a smile, "It's been a long time my friend."

"It has, I still wonder…" Kunzite muttered, but Endymion cut him off curtly, "She died a long time ago, the only reason you're still here is because you never actually died. The dead can't come back."

"Age has made you cynical."

* * *

A hand slammed against the alarm clock as the person in the bed snuggled up to her blanket once more. She was quite content to lie in bed all day until she was rudely awakened by her manager and stylist. Their dragging and pushing blew her already short fuse.

"God! I am not your doll!" Serena shouted at her now cowering henchmen. She rolled her cerulean eyes as she marched to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. She stared at her reflection and frowned at what she saw. Her pores looked huge, and were those panda eyes? Hina had to do something about this; the world could not see her as imperfect. Fingers ran through her blonde tresses, taking the kinks and tangles out too.

"Tea." Serena commanded, feeling the porcelain placed in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she made her way to the vanity to see the beauty supplies already laid out. Hina, her stylist, brushed her hair back and began makeup process. She concentrated on what the actress demanded, changing brushes multiple times to achieve the effortless look Serena wore daily in spite of it taking a good hour for her to be satisfied. Hina waited nervously, watching one blue eye open to check herself out in the mirror and felt her heart rate go down when Serena gave her the subtlest nod. She then began to style her hair, straightening the blonde locks and carefully arranged them. Her hair was her trademark.

Kato Mori smiled frightfully and began to read her the schedule, "So commercial this morning then photo shoot, in the afternoon there is filming…"

"What about food?" Serena asked abruptly causing her manager to start scrolling through his phone and smiled when he got the result, "Your commercial is for chips…"

"Idiot you know what I mean!"

"Well…I could always get what you desire at any time." Kato replied carefully, trying to please the diva.

Serena smiled a tad too innocently, "That's a dangerous thing to say."

"Well I have no other way to please you." He replied honestly, he had been her manager since she debuted at the young age of 13 and was still a little terrified of her.

"Smart, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She replied a little mockingly, but he shrugged in response, he was too used to it. Serena waltzed away to her closet while Hina and Kato exchanged a look. Hina had only started working for Serena five years ago and in spite of her queen like attitude, Hina found her to be quite endearing at times.

"She's in a good mood." Hina said sarcastically, packing her brushes and palettes.

Kato groaned, "Her new neighbor just moved in today, you know how much she likes her privacy. She drove out the last one."

"I don't understand her." Hina muttered quickly as Serena made her entrance. She dressed in what she called a level up from casual with her black skinny jeans, chiffon pink blouse, a brand new brown leather jacket, and black stilettos. Serena fluffed her hair in the mirror once more before grabbing her purse from Hina and waltzing out the door.

Serena strutted into the car with her henchmen, given to her by her company. She made her way into Lydia Entertainment and smiled as the workers parted like the Red Sea. This happened almost every time she entered the premises of her work and it boosted her already large ego even more so. Serena made her way to the president's office, where she was going to be meeting with a director about a new movie. The president smiled gleefully when he heard the door open and in came the actress. Serena took in the man on the couch next to the president who looked at her up and down and nodded in approval.

"Good morning president." Kato quickly removed the pillow from the single couch as Serena took a seat and removed her sunglasses.

"Serena, I'm terribly sorry about the ungodly hour...not really." He replied carelessly seeing the subtle eye roll from the blonde. The president was known for his blunt honesty and eccentric behavior that caused many of his actors and actresses to be wary of him when called in to meet in his office.

Serena forced a smile and turned to the director, "You have something to show me."

"Ah yes, well...you read the script?" The director asked, in response Serena nodded, "Well it's going to be taking place in 1930s or 1949s about a wife and husband and their survival when the war strikes."

"I read the script, I know."

The director laughed nervously, running his hands through his mousy brown hair at her cold voice, "Well, I was changing the location of the movie to England, I thought it would be more authentic when they move away, but hadn't escaped when they realize."

Serena was quiet for a couple minutes in deep thought, she never played a dutiful wife, following her husband to death. It would be an interesting role and character to develop, "When do we start?"

He smiled happily and turned to the president, who had an unreadable expression on his face, but he chose to ignore it, "That's great, I'm so happy to have you on board. So the plane to England leaves next Friday..."

"I can't do that."

He looked back when her voice became colder and her eyes hardened like ice, "Excuse me, Miss Tsukino."

"I refuse to leave Japan at this point in my career." Serena explained to the bumbling man sitting across from her, "I already see a web forming."

"I beg your pardon,"

"Your mouth has been agape for quite some time I hope something hasn't crawled in there and died." She replied in false cheerfulness as her manager gave her, her phone.

Kato quickly came to farther explain Serena's coldness, "Serena has many projects to do and film, traveling to another country will be exhausting when she has to finish up her drama and there are companies where she is the face of their brand. She's too busy."

"But the image I had is in England, your drama should wrap up in the next two weeks and you can leave any time you wish." He tried to sound convincing, but the actress's icy demeanor had not soften.

"Then change your image."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Then I'm afraid you have to find yourself another actress, now excuse me I have a commercial to film in..." Serena looked a Kato, who was fumbling with his phone to check her schedule.

"1 hour."

Serena smiled sweetly, "How soon, we must get going. Always a pleasure president." He saluted in response to her exit. The director looked utterly heartbroken as the president laughed at his dejected expression.

Serena stormed off with her manager trying to keep up, she hated the president sometimes for putting her through with imbeciles and their scripts. She had rules and one was to not leave the country unless circumstances had changed and they had not nor will they ever.

"Serena..."

"Just drive Kato." He nodded and started the engine. Serena turned to look out the window, it had been a while, but she needed a high.

* * *

"Hello class, welcome to sociology. I'm your professor Dr. Shields." Endymion greeted his class with a small smile as they entered and began his introductions.

"Something I have encountered in the past is some of my students try to take advantage of me. I may seem young, but I do encourage you to be dedicated and participate in discussions as well as take notes during lectures as that information will be on the tests. Alright, let's get started." He started his lecture until class ended. He had been a variety of professions over the years, but a teacher was his favorite. He enjoyed seeing the minds he helped create as they became great men and women as they grew older.

"Dr. Shields," Endymion turned to see someone he saw dead centuries ago, yet here she was smiling sweetly with her papers neatly tucked in a binder, but it was impossible.

"I apologize for startling you," Endymion hid his surprise with the same smile he used for his students and took her hand, "It's fine Miss…"

"I should have introduced myself, Dr. Ami Mizuno, I teach physiology." Ami Mizuno retracted her hand and tucked a strand of her inky blue hair behind her ear, "I've read your work."

"Thank you, are you going to lunch now?" Endymion asked.

Endymion sat with Ami, enjoying the intellect the woman had. She was very much like the Princess of Mercury he fondly remembered back at the silver millennium. Endymion tuned back into the conversation once he heard once more about her husband, "What does he do?"

"He's in the military. We've been moving around a lot for quite some time, just settled back in Japan a year ago." Ami replied with a smile, "He's overseas right now."

The two continued to talk about their classes, studies, etc. Endymion was intrigued with Ami. She was much like her past counterpart, only she seemed happier. She was once so focused on her research and her duties, Zoicite had to force her to go outside and made her sit with him and have lunch. That was another time, but Endymion could still recall his past in just a snap. Ami was as devoted as Mercury, but without the inevitable descend to the throne pressures.

"We share an office, I'll see you." Ami smiled and shook his hand once more before leaving. He watched her go with a smile. It was nice to see an old face. This was what Queen Serenity wanted for everyone, a second chance to be happy. He walked back into his office, happy that he was alone to think about old times. If Ami was happy in this lifetime, maybe she too was given a second chance.

He believed for so long that the dead did not come back. He had a hard time believing that Kunzite had returned to his side when he met the man during the Renaissance, and then Nephrite had joined them a few years later. He hypothesized that they came back because Beryl took their souls out of their bodies, but at that moment it didn't matter. He got his friends back. During the age of exploration, Nephrite decided to leave when he saw the map led to his old home. A couple hundred years later, he encountered Jadeite, but he didn't approach him because his friend looked like he was about to get married. Afterwards he bumped into Zoicite, who was a war doctor. They all got their second chance.

* * *

Serena turned the wheel and accelerated on illegal speed around the track once more. She sighed out in relief, she needed this feeling. Speeds over 100, and complete control over the wheel to make her feel like the wind. She laughed at the exhilaration she felt as she pulled up next to a taller blonde leaning against the table of tools.

"Have I told you how much I love your new wife?" Serena asked as she got out of the car and threw the keys back at the other blonde.

"You say that every time I feel like upgrading." Haruka Tenoh smirked at her best friend as she walked up to her car and touched the smooth surface.

"Should I give you two sometime alone?" Serena teased as Haruka rolled her eyes playfully in response.

"We had our alone time a while ago. So, how's my favorite girl these days?"

Serena glanced at Haruka then back at the car, "Why do you ask?"

"You show up at my race without your crew from a taxi then you take my keys and go on your own joy ride. You're like me when it comes to this being an adrenaline junkie. So what's up?"

"They asked me to travel elsewhere for this movie that is the predicted big award winner next year." Serena explained climbing on to the hood of the car, "You know I would love to, but I can't and I can't say it's frustrating either."

Haruka joined her on the hood of her car, usually she would have scolded Serena or pick her up and place her on the floor, but seeing how her best friend was not in a joking mood, it killed her, "So what did you do?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I can't leave him."

Haruka pulled the smaller girl in a hug and stroked her long hair in comfort, "You'll be ok, knowing every director who has the chance of working with you, they usually change their minds and if they don't well this movie won't be as successful as with you in it."

"Enough about me, how's life for my favorite friend?" Serena pulled out of Haruka's embrace and changed the subject.

Haruka did not try to push the subject and allowed her friend to divert the topic, "I'm your only friend."

"Vice versa, I'm _your _only friend too, now answer the question."

"It's fine, same old stuff. Serena you know my life more than I do, why do you still ask?" Serena laughed once more that night, Haruka was the only person in the world she confided in.

"I enjoy hearing things from your side occasionally." Serena replied offhandedly, laughing with her best friend. This was what Serena needed, talks with the person that understood her better than anyone. Serena placed her head on Haruka's shoulder, "If only I was attracted to you, I would have had my other half by now."

Haruka smirked and stroked her hair, "I feel the same way, but you're a bit too high maintenance for me." Serena looked up and glared playfully, "Says the girl who spends sometimes over an hour on her hair for the perfect sex look."

"That was once."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Endymion groaned when he heard the disastrous noise from his next door neighbor. The singing was torture to his ears. He had yet to meet or see his neighbor. He only knew that he left earlier than she did and she came home much later than him. For the past week since he moved into his apartment, he took note of that on average she seemed to come back to her place around midnight, but tonight was different. Endymion enjoyed having a routine, he wasn't fond of surprises. His neighbor was supposed to be following her routine, but tonight something must have happened for have her stray from this.

Serena continued to belt out the lyrics to the overplayed song on the radio as she continued to vacuum. After getting her much needed high, Haruka drove them for a late night snack, which consisted of a meal that did quite a lot of damage to her figure. She had to lose it all in a matter of hour. She looked at the wall that her neighbor and her shared and wondered if she was waking them up. Serena was livid when she found out the news, thinking he could be a crazy fan boy, but he had surprised her. She had not seen him at all. Serena shrugged and continued to try to hit the high note of the last verse.

This was absolutely ridiculous, Endymion thought. He had struggled to stay asleep, but alas that did not happen. The more he tried the worst and louder her voice got. For the past 400 years, one thing he was appreciative of was his lack of power and responsibilities. He avoided confrontation and kept to himself, but he may finally break that tonight. Endymion was shocked when he finally heard silence from the other apartment. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes about the drift off until the screeching came back with full power. He frowned and quickly made his way to the exit and to his neighbor's door and proceeded to pound angrily.

Serena turned to the pounding at the door and jumped at the remote to turn off her music. She waited a couple seconds, but the pounding still persisted. She turned to look at her reflection and made a disgusted look at the messy ponytail, avocado mask, pink bunny shorts, and skimpy white tank top. Serena hoped he would leave, but that was not the case.

"Yes?" She yelled at the direction of her door.

Endymion frowned at the door; she seriously couldn't even confront him about this manner, "Could you please come out?"

Serena quickly thought of an excuse, "I can't...I'm...naked," she instantly regretted it, but what could she do.

"Right," Endymion replied deadpanned, he didn't believe it for a second, but he wasn't about to accuse her on it, "Look, some of us have a busy day tomorrow could you please keep it down? These walls aren't soundproof."

"Right, I'm sorry." Serena heard the demeanor of the voice and instantly knew that her neighbor was not a twenty-something old young man. He was probably fifty at least; he had mastered the exasperated tone of the youth while still trying to be polite. His voice seemed monotone, but she still heard the hint of anger he was trying to hide. One of the things she was grateful for was being able to hear the tiny distinctions in people's voices such as tone and emotion. Their voices told her a lot about a person.

Endymion tried to sleep when he made it back into his apartment, but sleep would not come. He gave up when it neared 5:00 and made his way to his hidden library. This was a feature Kunzite had paid a couple extra to be added in for the former prince. 400 years was a long time and Endymion had formed friendships with a variety of people all over the world. He always kept something every time he had to move and change his identity. He slowly walked down the stairs and towards one of the drawers that held his most priceless possessions. Endymion smiled and picked up one of the picture frames on the drawer. It was during his days as a war doctor in the midst of WWII. There he was smiling with Zoicite, who he reunited with. Kunzite had joined shortly afterwards to protect the prince, but Kunzite started off as a soldier and quickly rose to be captain. It had been a long time.

He opened the drawer and carefully took out the painting. Endymion smiled sadly at the painting had had acquired from a psychic during the 1920s in America of all places. The young woman created wonderful paintings of her dreams when she was just a child and because they were so vivid she could still recall them. Endymion was quite shocked that her dreams were ones of his past life. She painted the kingdoms on each of the planets as if she had travelled visited each one personally. One painting in particular was one she had given to him when he was her math tutor. It was his Princess Serenity bathed in moonlight near Helios's temple. It was only a painting, but sometimes if he really tried, he could almost feel her presence with him.

* * *

Endymion stopped by Kunzite's that morning for breakfast before they both headed their own ways. His friend had a girlfriend that was currently helping him with breakfast. Unlike Endymion, Kunzite moved on. He continued to fall in love and watched as they died as his youth continued; Endymion didn't think he could ever watch his loved ones die once more.

"You must be Darien," The brunette with a hint of purple hair, greeted sweetly. He looked at her bright blue eyes and instantly knew what Kunzite was first attracted to; something in all of the women his friend grew to love had the smallest similarities to the Princess of Venus.

"Lila, it's a pleasure." He replied making his way to the kitchen, where Kunzite had laid out the food. Lila walked briskly to the TV remote and turned the volume up when the entertainment news started. Darien ignored the chatter and turned back to the conversation he was having with his friend.

"Lila, you don't even know them, how do you become so excited?" Kunzite asked, exasperated at the familiar names that came from the TV program.

"I've said this countless times, it's about being cultured with what everyone else is into. I'm a teacher to a bunch of teenagers I must keep up." She replied offhandedly, her eyes focusing on the TV.

"It's like this every morning." Kunzite explained to Endymion who smiled, both of them were a bit too old fashion these days.

"How's work?"

"It's fine, students don't change much after a while." Endymion replied spreading jam onto his toast. The two friends began to eat their breakfast while Lila left them to get dresses. When she came back in a plain blue dress and turned the television volume up. Endymion looked up and froze at the images on the television screen. Kunzite looked at his friend strangely before following his line of vision, he completely forgot to inform him.

He gazed at Serenity smiling and laughing in what appeared to be an interview. It was not her hair, it was not her clothes or the way she carried herself, but it was her face. Her long blonde hair were no longer two pigtails, but in loose curls. Her eyes still sparkled with mischief.

"Who is that?" Endymion asked no one in particular, but Lila answered.

"Serena Tsukino." Lila turned around to see his puzzled expression, which she took for as him not being in the country for long, "She's an actress, a damn good one. She debuted when she was like 10 or something and reached her height of fame when she was…I think…18…well that's what one of the girls in my class said."

Endymion took in the seductive poses he had never seen his princess ever doing or even considering. This Serena knew the exact smile to entice people and her best features to show off. She was wearing pants that looked like they were painted on her skin and some sort of shirt that exposed her stomach area and much of her back. This couldn't be Serenity's reincarnation.

Endymion tried his hardest to remain focused on his notes as he continued on with his lecture, but his mind was filled with her. He couldn't stop himself from comparing the two women that were apparently the same. Endymion made his way to the office he shared with his colleagues, he ignored their chatter and stared down hard at his computer. Should he? He ignored the doubts in his mind and quickly typed in her name and clicked on the first link. She was in some kind of TV show, playing the girlfriend of the undercover cop. Her life was pretty much just like any starlet in the world, pretty much like any starlet that ever existed. Endymion sighed, he shouldn't be feeling like this, this is Serenity's second chance and who knows maybe she's the happiest she's ever been.

* * *

Serena wasn't happy. Kato had made a mistake with her schedule and made the day packed. She barely had time to eat, let alone sit down for five seconds. This wasn't her day, Serena stomped into the elevator still completely furious. As much as she loved to keep busy, today was just too much. Maybe she should call Haruka for a girls' night in. Too enraptured with her thoughts, Serena failed to notice another person in the elevator next to her.

Endymion wasn't aware of anyone else on the elevator. He was feeling far too nostalgic lately. He remembered the first time they met, their first dance, their first kiss, every moment they spent together was special. He allowed himself to be lost in his memories, but was startled out of them when the elevator began to shake then stop, only then did he realize the familiar blonde that looked a little shaken up.

Serena closed her eyes when she felt the elevator move then jerk suddenly before stopping. She dropped her phone in her bag and began to hyperventilate, "I'm going to die!"

"It simply stopped, it's not about to drop." Serena turned around at the dry tone to look at Endymion who looked up at the starlet. His eyes showed a tiny amount of surprise, but just as quickly it showed, it disappeared.

Serena glared behind her large sunglasses, but kept her expression cool, "Thank you for pointing that out." Endymion took his time to glance over her small figure. She looked every bit like Serenity, but at the same time she didn't. Maybe it was her clothes she wore today. He looked at the black leather skirt with a loose sleeveless chiffon blouse. She had an overly large blue bag with her and at her feet were shoes he failed to ever understand, far too high, not practical at all.

Serena felt his gaze on her and began to back up against the wall of the elevator. She moved a few steps over so she was as far as she could possibly be from him. She stared at the blank expression on his face. He seemed to be working something out, before shaking his head and staring back at the elevator doors. If he was a pervert, Serena believed she could kill the guy, she had enough self-defense lessons from Haruka to hold her own against someone much taller than her. He was almost a head taller than her, of course with her heels she came up to his shoulders. He was wearing a suit that was tailored and was holding an old looking briefcase and was wearing a backpack. Did he really had that much stuff he needed a backpack and a briefcase? Probably to put his knives when he murdered a girl…or guy who knows.

"May I have a name?" She wanted to know at least that little detail of her killer, when he offed her and dumped her body in the ocean. Endymion glanced at her after a few seconds, but his expression didn't change.

"If I'm never to be found again, the least you could do is give me a name."

"You're exaggerating, it's an elevator to a high class apartment complex. I called downstairs and they said they're having it fixed." Endymion explained coolly before reaching into his briefcase for the newspaper and began to read.

Serena wasn't used to people not knowing her, she thought he was checking her out at least, but that obviously wasn't the case. The man remained fixated on his newspaper, without as much as a glance in her direction that had to change. She wasn't used to being ignored.

"So what do you do for a living?" The man looked up and continued to stare down at her attempt of a conversation. Serena felt antsy at his stare, but refused to show it.

"Would you remember or honestly care tomorrow if I told you?" He questioned and when Serena said nothing, he went back to his newspaper. Well that was rude, Serena thought, but he was right. She probably wouldn't care to remember. Just then the elevator shook and the lights began to flicker making Serena grab onto his arm, like it was her chance at life.

"We're going to die!"

"Calm down and let go of me."

"I'm going to die, I haven't even finished my drama yet! I don't even know the ending!"

"Calm down, it's just the power, the elevator is not going to fall."

"I find a thrill at breaking the law." Serena suddenly exclaimed and flew into Endymion's arms when the elevator gave another loud shake and he dropped his briefcase. Endymion looked down at the blonde in his arms and stiffened at her touch. This was familiar, he couldn't help but see Serenity in his arms. The feeling was the same even though her fragrance became stronger and expensive, her height was altered due to her shoes and her hair was fluffed out, but he could still see Serenity. Endymion shook his head to clear his thoughts and processed what she just blurted out.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"It's not like I killed someone, I stole a piece of candy when I was six and I stole money out of my hairstylist's wallet when I was nine. I first experienced alcohol when I was 15 at a place that I should not have been in at all. Now share something about you!" Serena exclaimed when the lights turned off and held on to his arm even tighter.

"Why?" Endymion questioned, wincing when she restricted his arm even more, "Alright, but may you please release my arm." When she surprisingly did so, he straightened his blazer and cleared his throat, "I don't like cats."

Serena turned her head and glared, "I meant something personal, not your allergies."

"Why again?"

"If I'm going to die, I want to know personal information, like something you've never told anyone. It's truth hour! Aren't there things you want have kept hidden inside you and in your last dying moments you shouldn't keep it there." Endymion gave her a blank stare and rolled his eyes, sure she may look like Princess Serenity, but she did not act like her one bit. That was when the emergency line in the elevator began to speak, "We're so sorry for the inconvenience. We've been fixing a small electricity glitch, but it seems we messed it up even more. I'm so sorry, it'll probably take 30 minutes to get you all out."

Endymion sighed in relief, but Serena was still glaring at him, "I need my story."

"We're not dying."

"If we did I never heard a story from you so spill mister, I've already told you something personal."

"You informed me of your desire to become a criminal, hardly satisfying."

Serena opened her mouth to retort until the elevator lights turned back on and the elevator gently moved before opening to the lobby. Serena flipped her blonde hair, pulled her oversized sunglasses out of her bag, "You still owe me a story."

Endymion watched her waltz away in her unpractical shoes. So that's who Serenity reincarnated into. He didn't like her, she was loud, dramatic, annoying, every trait he despised in the world. How in the world did his princess evolve into that? He shook his head and made his way to his car and drove to the university, hoping for his routine to still remain intact for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thank you so much and I hope you give me some feedback thank you!**


End file.
